


Honey On His Tongue

by Bittodeath



Series: Fox Fucks February Fridays 2021 [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Dom CC-2224 | Cody, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fox Fucks February Fridays (Star Wars), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Sub CC-1010 | Fox, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Fox needs to stop thinking, and he knows exactly how to do that. Cody, however, doesn't have time to play. They compromise.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CC-1010 | Fox
Series: Fox Fucks February Fridays 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195187
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Honey On His Tongue

“Fox, I don’t have ti-”

Fox shuts him up with a bruising kiss, pushing him up against the wall, and Cody gasps into his mouth.

“I need to stop thinking”, Fox breathes against his lips, and kisses him again, hard, and Cody groans.

“Kriff, Fox”, he pants, and the door of the supply closet is barely closed, it doesn’t lock, and he’s so hard under his codpiece it _hurts_.

Fox sinks to his knees, and Cody would like to say it’s a swift, graceful move, but Fox just drops with a solid _thunk_ and Cody winces in sympathy with his knees. Fox’s hands are trembling when he takes them to his codpiece, finally unlatching it and putting it down beside him, along with his own. Fox grins, and it’s slightly crooked, like always, from the scar that bisects his cheek, courtesy of shrapnel from the same bomb that gave Cody his in a training accident. He grins, and he leans forward, nuzzling Cody’s cock through his blacks, and Cody sucks in a breath and takes himself out, holding his cock and threading his fingers through Fox’s curls, longer than his, not as neatly trimmed.

His lover isn’t clean-shaven either – he’s less and less, these days, but Fox won’t let him leave down the time he came back with a full, thick, dark beard from the time the 212th got stranded on an uninhabited planet. Cody doesn’t dislike it, quite the opposite, he gets beard-burn over the sensitive skin of his thighs and his neck when Fox kisses him there.

Fox gives him a look and his tongue darts out, brushing against the slit at the tip of his cock, making him gasp, tightening his fingers. Fox lavishes his cock in wet kisses like he is starving, making soft little noises that Cody will remember later, when he’ll be touching himself at night in his bunk, thinking about this moment. Cody pulls him away slightly and lightly slaps his cock against his cheek, and when Fox makes a noise of protest, against his lips, moaning low in his throat when Fox laps at the underside.

Fox looks wrecked already, panting against his skin, pupils blown, fisting his own hard cock with vigour, and Cody wants to break him completely, but they don’t have time for that, so he guides the tip of his cock along Fox’s lips and coaxes him into parting his lips, slowly pushing the head inside. Fox’s eyes flutter shut and he sees his shoulders drop, relaxing as he sucks, pulls back, lingers on the tip, and then sinks back on him, going farther.

It never ceases to amaze him how _quicky_ Fox falls into subspace when he gets to suck cock, and how gorgeously relaxed he looks with his cock stretching his jaw to its limit, his lips soon red and puffy from dragging on his flesh. Kriff not having the time, he’ll be late just to get the opportunity to fuck the noise out of Fox’s head. He cards his gloved fingers gently into Fo’x curls, and makes sure to meet his gaze before he takes his face more firmly between his hands and slowly starts to fuck his mouth.

Fox goes pliant for him, his mouth soft and welcoming, eyes dark and hazy, and he never looks as desperate like this as he does when Cody fucks him and he fights back the pleasure. Fox is getting no other touch than Cody’s hands around his face, and his hard cock in his mouth, his own hand having stopped moving on his cock to grip at the edge of Cody’s shin armour.

Sometimes Cody praises him, but not today – today, he pants and grunts as he thrusts, and fuck but he loves Fox’s mouth. Fox whines in protest when he slides out, but Cody grips his hair harder and his mouth falls open on a lovely moan.

“Hey, hey. Listen to me. Rut on my boot, love. Rut on my boot and I’ll paint your face and make you put your bucket back on like this, so you know you’re mine. C’mon, can you do that for me? Or should I come down your throat and let you work yourself up alone?”

Fox’s answer is to shuffle forward and drop his armoured body on top of his foot, his cock dragging on Cody’s boot, along the greaves, leaving wet trails behind, and Fox makes desperate little noises in his throat that turn into low groans that make Cody’s blood boil. Cody groans and resumes fucking his mouth, and slowly, his throat, feeling Fox open for him, feeling him relax, and his own pleasure climbs and climbs.

He doesn’t warn his lover when he comes: he just pulls out and releases all over his face, Fox quickly shutting his eyes and pulling his tongue out to make sure he catches it all. Some lands in his dark curls, and something dark, possessive, curls in Cody’s stomach. Most lands in his mouth and on his scarred cheek, and Cody hooks his thumb in Fox’s jaw and rubs his cum on his tongue, feeling Fox shiver and moan at his touch.

“Don’t swallow”, he orders in a low voice. “Go back to your quarters, commander, and take a shower. And once you’re done, I want you to open yourself up on your fingers. Don’t come. Just get yourself nice and ready, and I’ll make sure to make you feel good.”

He rarely gets to give Fox orders or instructions like that, but when Fox gets in that headspace, when he gets all floaty like this, he’d do anything Cody tells him to. Very slowly, Cody drags the tip of his boot up Fox’s cock, hearing his breath hitch and feeling him shake as he pushes the orgasm back. If they weren’t in a supply closet, Cody would make him come on his boot – but they are and Fox is in an altered state of mind, like he wanted to be.

Cody makes him stand, put his hard cock back under his blacks and codpiece, and drops a soft, gentle kiss to his lips before pulling his helmet on his face.

“I’ll see you in three hours”, he promises, and sends Fox away.

He’s definitely late, but… it was worth it.


End file.
